


curses and blessings

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: The last fight The Avengers had was one week ago, and since then, they're trying to find the witch they fought so they can make her turn Tony and Bucky back to normal.They didn't found her, not yet, so right now, Bucky and Tony are sharing the couch, and Steve did say that the person who receives the first slice of your birthday cake has to be special to you.





	curses and blessings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: on one of their birthdays
> 
> this was something different before but eh. choose to write something different In The Last MinuteTM.

They’re sitting together in the couch.

“It’s my birthday,” Bucky announces, as if Tony can’t tell by the party hat he’s using. Tony looks from him to the plate he’s holding and back to him. “Stevie said the first slice had to be given to someone I liked a lot.”

Tony's quiet, or maybe his friend is noisy. He blinks and then holds the plate with his hands.

The silence, different from how it was just a week ago with his father, doesn’t hurts.

In fact, Tony feels…

Tony feels warm and peaceful.

He likes his new friend a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know about it as a whole, but growing up, when i had a birthday "party", and my grandma baked the cake, i'd choose who to give the first slice to and i think i had a belief/my family had a belief it had to be Someone Special.


End file.
